The Asylum
by BluePhoenix 711
Summary: She's been locked away for so long, suffering from voices and delusions, when one day a boy shows up who will change everything for her. And why is it that he can silence the voices with just a look or touch. Who is he? More importantly, who was she?
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares, they painted her dreamscape with images of blood and gore of memories long forgotten; she lays weak and forgotten by her dead family and the world left alone to suffer from the delusions she's told herself to keep the truth safely locked away.

A petite body jolts awake in her bed, breathing hard and covered in a cold sweat. Such dreams, they were haunting her again, she stumbles out of her bed barely able to reach her bathroom as the contents of her stomach empty. Always, every night the same nightmares haunt her and have since that day, that dark day that landed her in her own personal hell haunted by demons and delusions and voices, God the voices! Her hair falls loose from its braid and she hates it, she hates its length like she hates her everything. She hates the tiny room she's confined to, she hates her doctors, she hates the nurses with their sympathetic eyes and their words full of pity, she hates it all. But what she hates most is the view outside of her window, always reminding her, always taunting her that it was just within reach. She stumbles from the bathroom and back to her bed, knowing sleep would elude her tonight as a dark laugh echoes in her head. "Shut up!" She cries curling within herself, holding her head willing them to leave, to let her have her own mind for once. _We will never leave Sakura. _That was her name, wasn't it? Yes Sakura Haruno a name forgotten and a last name that was cursed; cursed to this place and to these voices and to the delusions and hysteria. A flash of her past rushes before her mind's eye and she holds her head tighter "no, I can't think about it. Please just make it all go away!" She mutters tears seeping from her eyes, what had she done to deserve this?

The doctor came in the following morning with a smile on his face, she hates him so much! He mocks her with his smiles and cheerfulness, if only she could take that syringe and shove it into his eye and watch as his smile fades to never return. "Good morning, Sakura! How did you sleep?" He asks, making her cringe.

"I didn't." She was startled at how hoarse her voice was and he just smiles and she feels the prick of a needled against her pale skin. "That should help! We'll get you better in no time!" He says taking his leave.

She stares at the small mark left by the needle; every doctor has said that since she arrived, assuring her the voices would leave and the nightmares would fade to nothing allowing her sleep. She hasn't slept since she came here, she was ten upon her admittance and now she was sixteen, an age she had once dreamt of. When she was younger she would dream of wearing the frilly dresses that where popular now and smiling and fluttering her eyes to any handsome male, but that was stolen from her with her family. She places her hand on the cold glass, cursing her family for doing this to her, for putting her here to suffer alone. She prays for an angel to come and redeem her and make her whole again. _Keep dreaming sweetie there is no saving you. You're too far gone, too insane; you'll be locked away forever here with me. _That voice purrs softly in her head causing her to curl her hand into a fist.

_ It was raining so hard that night. Their screams, my mother and father's, reached my ears waking me from my slumber. Without a thought I raced downstairs hoping that it was just a dream. "Mamma? Papa?" I whisper softly walking into the family den where they would sit in the evenings and read. They had to be there, sitting and reading like usual, I had assured myself until my foot touched something warm and wet. I looked down and I screamed…_

Another day, another nightmare, another sleepless night; she wonders how long she will last this way. Maybe if she doesn't sleep she'll eventually just fade away like all the colors of her world, maybe it would be like drowning, she could only hope. Her hair fell wild and untamed down her back, as she presses her forehead against the cold glass watching the dancing colors of mid autumn when something catches her eye. It was something she had never seen before outside of blurry photos, an automobile and it astounded her in its mechanics and sleek shape, it was midnight black that reflected the suns harsh light and it was loud. She wrinkles her nose at it, hating the way it disturbed her silence making the voices scream louder and louder and then, in the mist of the chaos of her mind, she saw him. He was a beautiful man, that she was certain of, tall and lean in a dark tailored suit with long black hair that reminds her of ravens but the most outstanding thing of all was as soon as he stepped out of that fancy machine his eyes look up to meet hers, and the voices stop…

~ᴥ~

She stares dumbfounded at the boy, who was he? How did he make the voices stop? The questions bounce around her head as he looks away, and then they return, slowly and softly at first but they got louder. They were angry. _Who is that boy?! _One hissed and she glares slightly wishing them away to give her a chance to think. His eyes, they remind her of something, something on the edge of her memory floating gentle just out of her reach. Suddenly she doubles over as an immense pain shoots through her head, she must have screamed because nurses came rushing in giving her a quick shot to hell. The pain numbs and fades and the voices grow soft and she falls into a very unwilling sleep, his eyes haunting her.

_ It was so cold. I stumbled out of the house, their bodies were still inside, they were dead. My parents, my closest family I have. The tears start flowing down my cheeks, they'll never laugh with me again, never hold me again, they are gone…_

_ I fall, my body couldn't support itself anymore, what was I going to do? _Run. _A voice whispers softly in my head, _the pain can't touch you if you run. _And so I did, I ran and ran and ran until I collapsed of exhaustion. Still the pain was there it wouldn't leave no matter how much I begged it to. Suddenly there is a hand in front of me, it was so pale at first I thought it was a ghost, but then I saw him. He looked like a fallen angel; he was dressed in all black and he looked so cold but his eyes, they were so warm. He gave me a soft smile, he didn't look like he was much older then I was but yet his eyes held maturity in them and his presence was comforting. I took his hand and he helped me up and with him we walked all the way to a police station, and then, my dark knight vanished. _

She had to know who he was. The burning curiosity would not leave but no matter much she begged and pleaded with the nurses they gave away nothing. Even her doctor was tight lipped. Who was he that deemed so important to keep these people mouths shut? She knew from experience that they were gossip mongers; she was the topic of many dirty things, so how was he kept safe? The voices were mumbling softly for once, at the very edge of her conscience and she knew something was wrong. They were never this quiet. Night comes again and she finds it to be a perfect opportunity to find out who he is. She sneaks quietly out of her room, earlier she had made sure to steal a key from a nurse, and moved softly down the quiet hallway. It had been so long since she had left her room an old feeling of adrenaline rushes through her system causing a giddy smile to form on her lips. _Look she's smiling again. _ One of the voices cackle, _I hope whoever this boy is he breaks her again. _ Another said causing her to wince as she tiptoes her way down the hall. She knew were new arrivals were held until their rooms were ready, she having to spend a lot of time in her arrival room due to an overcrowding, and as she locates the familiar area she notices a light shining through the crack of her old door and smiles in victory. She lightly taps on it and is surprised as it swings open easily and without a sound, and there he was. Sitting on the window ledge he looks at ease even though his silence has been disturbed, his dark hellish eyes flick over to her. "Hello Sakura, it's about time you found me."

She faints before he can even stand up.

~ᴥ~

Wake up! You foolish thing! _I am startled awake by this harsh voice. "Who is there?" I ask softly realizing that I was still at the police station. _You can't see me; I'm in your head. _I was shocked, "in my head?" _Yes stupid girl! Now hurry and get up while the police are still busy investigating the murders. _Murders? Then it came back to me, my parents they were dead. Cold and lifeless on the floor, tears prick my eyes, they were gone. _Yes we know that now stop your crying and get up! _ "NO! WHY DON'T YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD?!" I screamed gripping my head tightly; and that's how the police found me…._

_ I had woken up on their steps hysterical my memories coming and going and my mind processing too fast. They had called doctors who gave me something to calm down it had pulled me into such a state of limbo that I could only watch as my closest relatives came by to deny me, what did I do that they couldn't love me? The doctor suggested I should put in this asylum do my trauma and the voices I would occasionally mumble about; and so the next day I was standing in front of this place. I haven't left since._

My eyes flutter open and to my relief I see that it is still dark only to realize that the bed I was on was not my own. I flew up into sitting position looking around frantically when my eyes land on him again; he was staring out the window as calmly as before, so it wasn't a dream. "Who are you?" She asks glaring softly at him.

He looks over to me and smirks slightly. "Who am I? Well who are you, Sakura?"

My eyes widen, what does he mean? Who am I? I am me, what is with his strange questions? "That doesn't answer my question!" I say, my voice rising slightly.

He smirks again, more softly this time as he gets up and walks over and cups my cheek gently; my eyes widen as everything stops. The mumblings and the confusion all the chaos disappears and I could think clearly, glimpses of barely there memories flash through my mind, ones I could barely comprehend. Who was this man!? How does he do this?! A soft sigh brings my gaze up to meet his and I feel at peace. "For now just call me Ita until you remember everything, ok?"

Ita? What a strange name but I nod anyway. "Ita, who are you?" I ask, almost pleading for some sort of answer.

He smiles in a sad way. "I'm the key to your freedom, Sakura. All you need to do is remember how to reach it." He pulls away from me causing the chaos to clash around me again and I almost faint again.

He sends me off to my room shortly after that and I brace myself against the door as I close and lock it. What did he mean? How was he the key to my anything? And why was he just now appearing in her life? Or had he always been there? Faint images of a fuzzy figure come to her mind. Why couldn't she remember? Now that she thought about it, since her parents' death and her admission into this place she hasn't really been able to remember much of her past before this place. Only breath glimpses of happier times, of playing in the snow and reading together but there were dark places, places that she couldn't touch for some reason. What was going on?! And why was that mysterious person here? Did he come to save her? Or condemn her more into her own insanity?

~ᴥ~

**Well that's the end of chapter one of my new story. And I know it's been forever since I've posted something but upon review of my old stories I feel it's time for something new! Something that shows my evolution and how much I've changed, so please read and review and critic I'm always willing to hear new opinions! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She didn't sleep that night, her head buzzing with his words over and over again trying to figure it out. _He's only lying to bring you hope silly girl, don't listen to him! _ A voice hisses in the back of her mind, but why? Why are they so adamant against him? Do her voices know something? She snorts at the idea, they were a part of her, they couldn't know anything she didn't right? She turns over on her bed starring at the lightening sky, will he try to talk to her or will she have to seek him out again? Would he give her answers? Probably not, he didn't seem like the type to just give what he knows away that easily; a memory flashes through her mind of a snowy field and laughter and that same dark shape that was constantly out of reach. Why couldn't she remember anything? Maybe it was the drugs that were constantly pumped into her system, but wouldn't that mean she had something to hide? She closes her eyes tightly, her mind finding more questions than answers. She did know one thing she had to talk to him again.

The first snows of winter started to fall as she watches their silent descent, the doctor came in a few minutes ago giving her that disgusting medicine as she probed for answers. He was silent and just continued to smile saying that all answers come to those who wait, but wait for what? She shakes her head, no more questions! At least until she could figure out what the ones already plaguing her were. He was from somewhere that her mind was hiding from her. She thinks he was important to her life but she can't remember how; she remembers his sad eyes and knows that he knows her very well and that he knows the answers, but he's not willing to tell. Was he trying to protect her from some monster or maybe from herself? Had she done something horrible to make his eyes so sad? She wanted to make the sadness leave, but she would have to remember herself but no matter how hard she tried to grasp onto those tiny threads they slip from her fingers leaving her more disappointed with herself than anyone else.

~ᴥ~

Night had fallen again with crisp blanket of snow and she made her escape again, heading toward that familiar room. She knew he was still there because something in her whispered so and once again she finds the door with light spilling from underneath it, he must not sleep either. As she lightly taps on the door it's him who opens it this time giving her a knowing look, he moves aside and allows her passage inside which she takes instantly. This time she takes time to evaluate the room only to see it hasn't changed at all since her time in it and it seemed as if he left no impression either; her thoughts travel randomly until she feels his arms slip around her shoulders causing her to freeze and her mind to shut down. She wasn't use to the silence in her head but still felt comfort in the fact that she could actually think, it felt like a soothing breath of fresh air. His arms tighten around her bringing her closer, "I don't like that empty look in your eyes. Be alive for me, even only for a little while." He says softly.

For some reason her eyes fill with water, his words were sad and she could imagine his eyes reflecting them. "Why? Why are you so sad?"

His grip tightens even more, bringing her snuggly against his body and it feels so right that it made her tears come faster, slipping softly down her pale cheeks. "Because I've lost my most precious person and I fear I'll never have them back." He says whipping away the tears.

She just nods and relaxes into his embrace, how is it that this stranger felt so right? She felt his sadness flow into her and she wishes that she could find this person for him, just so he would be happy; maybe she knew who it was or where to find them maybe that's why she was important to him. He sighs softly and finally releases her much to her displeasure, and goes to sit at the tiny desk in the corner of the room. It was then that she noticed the weary lines underneath his eyes, how much older he looked but his eyes showed his youth and a fire burnt brightly in them. "I suppose you came for answers, correct?" He asks softly, knowingly.

She nods, "I need to know who you are, and who I am." She says, feeling awkward under his stare. "I want to know how you know me. I know we've met in the past, but I don't know why I can't remember you! Or anything for that matter, only fragments, pieces of a puzzle. Please Ita! Please, help me!" She pleads, tears coming without hesitation and she realizes she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to.

His eyes turn sympathetic and all she wants is to be held again, he reminds her of the safety of home, something she so dearly wanted again. He runs his hands through his hair before replying. "I can't tell you who you are, that is only for you to find out. But as for your memories, well let's start from the beginning, what do you remember of your childhood?"

She pauses, thinking about all the pictures in her head, trying to figure out how to put them into words. "Well I remember and old home that was rather large and in the country. My parents hated the city, they always said it was too crowded for them; my mother was a very strong and cheerful stay at home mom and my father did business in the city but was a very gentle and kind person. I know of no one who could hate them, we were so happy. They would home school me so I never really knew other children my age, but that never stopped me because I had books, so many books. My father was an avid collector and he would always read to me at night and when I was old enough to read well I would sneak into his library and read for hours while he was at work. I do remember having one friend, but I only see their silhouette but I know I was very close to them; we would always place specially in the snow. Life was good and simple until the day they were murdered, and that's how I ended up here." She finishes her story, taking a deep breath.

He nods and leans back into the chair an old sorrow echoing in his eyes that causes her to pause in her questions. "How old were you?" His was voice muted and soft.

She blinks, "I was 10. I've been here for six years." She replies looking down thinking of the time as an eternity.

His fist tightens, "and why didn't any relatives or friends of the family take you in?"

She shrugs softly. "I don't know. I guess they didn't want to take care of some traumatized girl who claimed to hear voices in her head." She replies with a choked laugh.

He sighs before standing and walking over to her and hugging her tightly again, petting her head softly. "That's no excuse; this is no place for you."

She looks up to him and blinks softly. "And what about you Ita? What happened to you that you had to be put in here?"

He meets her gaze and smiles gently. "I came to find you; for now that's all you need to know." He says gently while pulling her close again.

She tries to think but finds for the first time in ages that she was exhausted. Slowly her eyes begin to close on her own, even though she tried to fight it to talk to him more; soon though her world became black.

He looks down at her and smiles gently before lifting her up and putting her on his bed. He leans down and kisses her softly on the forehead. "Soon Sakura, very soon."

~ᴥ~

Her eyes flutter open slowly, squinting against the early morning sun when she realizes that she's not in her room but she knows she's in no harm as her eyes find Ita. He was still sitting in the same chair watching her; she blushes slightly under his gaze. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you!" She says rushing to get out of bed.

He chuckles gently at her flushed features. "It's fine, I wasn't tired anyway. But I would advise hurrying back to your room; the nurses will be making their rounds soon." He states causing her eyes to widen slightly in panic.

She starts heading for the door when he grabs her wrist and pulls her close to him and looking her in the eyes, silencing the voices. He smirks and it causes her insides to flutter as he leans down to her ear. "Be safe and hurry."

As soon as he lets go she's gone with a soft flutter of feet and a swish of her nightgown. He smiles and sets back down looking forward to the night.

~ᴥ~

When she got back to her room her heart was racing from more than the quick jog to her room. She clenches her hand over her heart and breathes deeply as reality races back and the voices are screeching again, demanding her attention. _Don't listen to him! __**He's lying! **__**Stay away from him! **_ She shakes her head and collapses on her bed; even after last night he still created more questions. Why was he looking for her to the point he would subject himself to the hell of this place? He must have some sort of power; she just wishes she knew what it was. But for once since her long life in this jail, she was happy. For some reason him being here has changed her future, in what way she doesn't know but she hopes it's for the best.

A nurse nocks softly before coming clicking her tongue at Sakura's awakened state. "Ms. Sakura when will you stop being stubborn and sleep?!" She says with her hands on her hips.

Sakura gives her a dead look before replying. "Maybe when the voices stop yelling so loudly," she says softly.

The nurse scoffs softly. "They're not real Sakura. When are you going to realize that?"

Sakura growls before standing. "Not real, you say! You don't have to live in my head so you have no idea what kind of hell I'm in every day! You don't have to hear the voices screeching and yelling and mocking me! But one day I hope, no I prey you bastards learn what it's like. So maybe then you can understand what it's like to be a patient here." She rants, her anger slowly fading.

The nurse glares at me before stalking out of her room. And she feels good. That was the first time since she came here that she ever stood up to them, the first time she's ever gotten angry and for some reason it felt so blissfully delightful that she starts to laugh hysterically. She falls back onto her bed still chuckling to herself, how strange. Since Ita came here she hasn't been the same. It's like he has opened a new side of herself she hasn't seen since she came here.

She sighs as the doctor enters the room with a stern look on his face. "I heard you yelled at one of the nurses Sakura. That is inappropriate behavior for patients." He says.

She snorts and turns on her side. "Like I care about what is appropriate or inappropriate I am after all, a mental patient." She replies glancing out the window.

The doctor frowns and produces a syringe and preps it. "Well I'm hoping this new dose of medication will change your mind."

Sakura glares up at him before moving to the corner of the bed. "Get away from me with that poison!" She hisses at him as he came closer, looking much more sinister.

"Tsk, tsk Sakura, you know I can't do that." He says, cornering her and before she could do anything he jabs the needle into her arm and quickly pressing the plunger down.

She freezes, liquid heat running through her veins causing her to curl up into a ball whimpering in pain. She hears a dark chuckle and foots steps walking away from her. "Have a good day Sakura!" The doctor says before shutting the door leaving her in agony.

Sakura curls tighter into herself; she has never felt such pain. Tears start to spill from her eyes as the voices screech louder then she has ever heard them before and her mind was so clouded, like reality was falling quickly from her grasp. Soon her eyes succumb to a painful sleep.

~ᴥ~

She was being shaken and she whines softly, wondering why someone was disturbing her sleep. "Sakura, you need to wake up! Come on, Sakura." A panic voice fills her ears causing her eyes to flutter gently seeing a blurry shape beside her bed.

Her vision comes back to her slowly as Ita's worried face fills her sight. "Ita, what's wrong?" I ask my voice still groggy.

He sighs in relief and pulls her into a hug. "I don't know, but it was after midnight and you still hadn't come and I was worried. What happened earlier?"

She sighs and leans into him, feeling the comforting rush of silence. "I'm not sure. I remember getting angry at one of the stupid nurses and the doctor, he seemed angry and then a syringe filled with something I've never seen before. Once he injected me with it I felt an immense amount of pain before blacking out." She explains softly, trying to recall the fuzzy memories.

Ita growls softly and pulls her tightly against him. "It sounds like he gave you a low dose of some sort of poison, how are you feeling now?" He asks pushing some hair from her face.

She shrugs. "Ok I guess, a little dizzy at the least."

He nods and pulls away. "If anything happens you have to get help immediately do you understand me?"

She nods before sighing. "I don't know who would help me; no one here actually cares for the patients. No one would go out of the way to make sure we're treated correctly." She mumbles before looking up at him, his stress lines seeming deeper than ever before. "Ita, how old are you?"

He smirks softly, glad that she had returned to her normal self. "I'll be 18 in two months." He replies sitting beside her on the bed.

She frowns. "Then your freedom is so close, I'm jealous."

He laughs gently. "When did you start hearing the voices?" He asks softly.

"The night of my parents murder, why?" She replies leaning against him, smiling as he wraps an arm around her gently.

"I was just curious, who found you that night?"

She frowns softly. "A figure, a sad angel, he led me to the police station."

"A sad angel?" He says looking down at his hand resting in his lap.

"Yes, he looked so sad outside of his eyes they were warm and gentle." She replies smiling gently at the memory.

He stops talking and she watches him as his eyes grew distant in deep thought. "Ita do you know my angel?" She asks softly.

He smiles sadly at her. "Yes, I did."

Her eyes widen at the past tense. "Did?"

He nods, "yes he died." His eyes turn to hers. "He died a long a time ago."

Her eyes widen, tears forming gently at the corners. She didn't know the worst part, the fact that that his eyes mirrored her fallen angels' or that fact that she knew he was lying….

~ᴥ~

After a short crying spell over the news he told her she fell asleep in his arms. He smiles as he watches her peaceful form, free from all her pain; he knew he had to leave soon but he couldn't pull himself away from her just yet. Every night it was getting harder and harder to let her leave, he just wanted to protect her from everything. Just like so many years ago and now he realizes he was a liar in every way. Because back then, after leaving her on that stoop he thought a part of him died; but having her here with him again, he realizes that that part of him was just as alive as it was back then. And he wouldn't leave her alone, not again even if he had to sacrifice himself he would keep her with him forever. Her brushes hair from her face and she snuggles closer to him causing him to smile gently.

In her dreams she could see a name, a name she knew so well that matched the person who was her one and only friend, she could hear their laughter ringing in her old large home. She could see them sitting and reading stories of epic adventures of brave heroes and heroines, and most of all she remembers how happy they had been on those long, lazy days.

_Itachi…. _

~ᴥ~

**And the plot thickens! And thanks so much for the reviews and alerts and favorites! Please feel free to give me criticism or if you have any questions I'm more than willing to answer! Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura woke with a start only to realize that she was alone in her bed. Vague memories of last night fill her mind; Ita he had come to make sure she was alright and he also informed her that her savior was dead. Tears leak out of her eyes at the mere thought, she knew she didn't know him but something about him has never left her even now after so many years. Then there was her dream that gave her a mysterious name, _Itachi _it was a beautiful name but she couldn't remember the face that went with it. She could remember them always being together, that person was her only friend and the only person outside of her parents she was ever close to. She grasps her head, why couldn't she remember? The question still haunted her and Ita revealed nothing but she knew he was hiding something far more important then she could ever imagine, and he had lied to her about her savior she didn't know if he was actually dead but there was more to the story than that. The door opens and the same nurse as yesterday walks in smugly. "So I see you slept last night Ms. Sakura, I'm glad to see the doctors medicine helped!" She says cheerfully.

Sakura glares at her, that bitch knew! "I didn't know hospitals were allowed to give their patients poison to silence them." Sakura snarls.

The nurse glares in return but still smiles. "I have no idea what you're talking about silly girl! Anyway your food is going to be delivered shortly; sadly the doctor is out of town for the next few days so I will be administering your medication." She says pulling out a syringe from her uniform.

Sakura winces as the needle is pushed harshly into her skin, so that was how this nurse was going to play. As she leaves and another servant brings in a buggy with a small platter on it and setting it on her desk before leaving with a nod. Sakura ignores the food and stares out the window; life was the same as ever outside that cool plane of glass and she wishes for nothing more than to join the people she could see walking around the grounds. She was never given a choice like some patients; she was to be locked in here all the time no matter what. She wonders why as the voices just make themselves known _they don't want someone as crazy as you off your leash _Sakura glares as a cackle follows, that's when a realization hit her. The voices never came until her medicine was given to her and now that she thought about it she realizes throughout the day that they slowly fade but never really leave. Was her condition being amplified by the medication the doctors where giving her? What the hell was going on here? She curls into herself shaking; she needed to talk to Ita but knew that she couldn't make it to his room, not now anyway.

~ᴥ~

Night was closing in and Sakura quietly made her way to Ita's room; her thoughts had been racing all evening about her most recent discovery. Maybe he could help her at least she hoped. She softly knocks on his door and he answers it just as always, the voices become silent as she runs into his arms causing him to stumble and chuckle softly. "Hello to you too Sakura," he says softly.

She smiles up at him before her earlier thoughts catch up to her. "Ita, would you believe me when I say that I think this hospital is giving medication not to help me but to magnify the severity of my problem?" She says quickly looking away from his eyes.

She hears him sigh and watches as he runs a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't be too shocked." Sakura stares at him with wide eyes as he sits down pulling her down beside him. "This hospital has more secrets then I care to admit." He says putting a comforting arm around her. "When did you realize this?" He asks.

She explains about what happened this morning and what she was blind to the whole time, in the beginning the voices helped her in a way, now they only through horrid insults at her and rave and rant. They never let her rest! Ita nods softly pulling her closer still. "That does make sense," he agrees.

She looks at him with pleading eyes. "But why? Why would they want to do that? And why do they want to do that to me?" She asks.

He looks away before replying. "I think it has to do with your memories Sakura, your mind is sheltering you from something that you're being tortured for. Have you remembered anything?"

She pauses, "I remember a name. Itachi, whoever he was he was my best friend and my only companion." She says softly.

Ita looks at her, surprise lighting his eyes. That name, he shudders softly he hadn't heard it for so long, at least not from her. It made his resolve almost crumble, it made him want to hold her close and tell her everything, to give her all the answers and he knew he couldn't do that. He had to let her come to her own realizations, but he wanted to be selfish he wanted to complete an old promise but it would hurt her, and he couldn't do that. "You don't remember the face?"

She shakes her head softly. "No but I know that it belongs to a male, and I know he was very important to me and I think I might have loved him. I'm not sure."

He bows his head and takes a deep breath. "Sakura you should go to bed, it's going to be a long journey to the answers you want and you need rest."

She looks at him in question before shaking her head and hugging him tightly. "No! I don't want to leave just yet, please don't make me go!" She says, startling herself with her plea.

He smiles softly down at her before moving aside, allowing her access to his bed. "When have I ever been able to deny you anything?" He says so softly she barely hears as her head hit his pillow and she fell asleep instantly.

He sighs and moves to sit at his desk, pulling out a piece of paper and an elegant pen and began to write. It was time to ask for some advice.

~ᴥ~

Sakura's eyes slowly flutter open as sunlight peaks through the window; she tries for a poor imitation of a smile before stretching and sitting. To her surprise and horror she was still in Ita's room she frantically looks around only to see him calmly sitting at his desk, watching her. "What's going on? Why didn't you wake me? I'm going to get into so much trouble, especially if I'm found here!" She says frantically trying to get out of bed.

She is stops at Ita's deep chuckle and glares at him. "What's so funny?" She growls out at him.

He smirks and points to the mirror that was hanging in the room; Sakura looks at her reflection and flushes brightly. Her hair was an utter mess of ends and tangles making her look more like an asylum patient than anything before. She self consciously tries to run her hand through her hair to straighten it only to hiss as her thin fingers caught many snags and knots causing Ita to chuckle again before grabbing a brush and walking over to her. "Don't worry, the nurses are busy at the moment and probably will be for a good part of the day." He says sitting behind her and gently trying to untangle her mass of hair.

She huffs and winces as he runs the brush through her hair, "you know when I was little my hair was a lot shorter. My mother hated short hair and I hated long so one day I was tired of it and took a pair of scissors and did my own haircut, I looked ridiculous! So my mother had to cut my hair up past my shoulders so it would look somewhat normal again. After that we stopped having fights about my hair, I felt so triumphant. It was so silly." She says softly, reminiscing with a smile.

She hears a highly amused snort behind her and turns to glare at Ita only to see him slightly doubled over trying, and failing to hide his laughter. "Oh it's not that funny!" She says crossing her arms over her chest in defense. Suddenly she's pulled back into a still shuddering chest as he wraps his arms around her shoulders tightly. "It's not, but it is ridiculously adorable." He says, still chuckling.

She blushes hard and glares at the wall in disdain, trying to ignore the fact that he had a beautiful laugh. His laughter dies and he nuzzles her ear, causing her breath to catch before he pulls away and continues to tame her hair. She sighs and relaxes against him. "So why are the nurses busy?" She asks curiously.

Ita smiles, "let's just say they ran into some trouble with higher ups." He says causing her to give him a look.

She sighs and lets it be and soon he was done and she smiles at her reflection as the gentle waves of pink hair fall around her. She looks over to Ita, mirth playing in her eyes, "you're surprisingly good at that." She says with a soft giggle.

He glares at her not liking the insinuation in her voice, he stalks over to her causing her eyes to widen at the look in his eyes. "And what are you trying to say Sakura?" He asks his voice so quiet it was like a whisper.

She smiles uneasily up at him, trying to look innocent. "Nothing! Nothing at all really, it was just an observant comment." She says waving her hand trying to defuse the tension.

He shakes his head softly, "no I don't think it was that. That is no very nice Sakura, maybe I should punish you?" He asks an evil smirk playing on his lips.

She blushes, thoughts of a different kind floating through her head and before she realizes he's pinning her down and running his hands down her side softly. Sakura's eyes widen comically as hysterical laughter comes spilling out of her lips. "ITA. Stop!" She gasps through her laughter only to have him smile devilishly at her.

Finally he rolls away and she sighs in relief as her laughter dies away she turns her head to glare at him. "You're evil."

He smiles gently and reaches out to grab her around the waist, pulling her closer to him. "Evil maybe, but it was worth it." He laughs at her annoyed huff.

She flicks his nose softly. "You're so weird." He grabs her hand and places a gentle kiss on it.

"Yes, but considering that I'm your friend that can only mean that you are far worse." He says and she sticks out her tongue at him.

That's when he realizes how close they where and he looks away from her so she wouldn't see the look in his eyes. He didn't want to scare her, not now. He sits up, "I think it's time you got back. I'm sure that commotion is dying down right about now." He says gently, helping her out of his bed.

She frowns softly, she didn't want to leave. This was the first time she has laughed that hard since she came here, and there was something about him that was so familiar it never bothered her to be like this, with him. She walks softly over to the door and then turns to look at him, his eyes were sad again and she hates that. Before he could utter a word she runs over to him and hugs him tightly, placing a small kiss on his cheek before turning around and rushing out the door, closing it softly behind her. His eyes widen as his hand comes up to touch his cheek and then he smirks softly uttering a soft "damn" before going back to his bed and sitting down.

Sakura leans against the door for a few moments, her face a soft red as she smiles softly; it was so natural to be like this. It almost scared her, that large feeling of ease. She shakes her head and quickly makes her way back to her room, unaware of curious and devious eyes on her.

~ᴥ~

Sakura was once again staring out her window, trying to think through the voices when suddenly one of the head nurses bust into her room with a maid who had a very smug look on her face. "You whore!" The nurse screams, storming over to Sakura and yanking her off the bed.

She pushes her down on the floor and grabs a bucket that the maid was carrying and pours it on Sakura causing her to yelp at the ice cold liquid. "Karin saw you, you know. Sneaking out of Master Itachi's room, she said your face was flushed red and glowing. How dare you touch that boy! Do you know how we punish whores here! Well you're about to find out!" She yells.

Sakura opens her mouth to argue when a white hot pain shoots from her back, followed by another and another. She was being beaten, all because of false acquisitions and she couldn't defend herself. She realizes she was crying as the lashes continued to rain down on her back, she could see her blood mixing in the water that was surrounding her and almost throw up, but her stomach had nothing to give.

Finally after twenty or so vibrant red gashes littered her pristine white back the nurse stops, smiling in satisfaction as she hears Sakura's pained whimpers. "See that you learn your lesson!" The nurse says before storming out of the room.

Sakura whimpers curling in on herself, how could they be so cruel? Suddenly she stiffens when footsteps made their way over to her huddle position. "You know she brought me in here to bandage you up, but I don't think I will. You see I've had my eyes on that boy since he's gotten here, and made many attempts to have him but he always refused me. I have no idea why he would prefer you, a crazy little bitch who hears voices in her head, over me! So I think for the time being I'll let your suffer, how's that sound?" She asks with a wicked snarl curling on her face.

Sakura only whimpers and the girl, Karin she guesses, frowns and suddenly gives her a swift kick in the ribs causing Sakura to fall to her side even more tears streaking down her face. Karin smiles in satisfaction before turning and walking about from the broken girl. Sakura stays there, curled softly against herself trying to fight off the darkness that was wanting to take over. She knew she had to stay conscious due to her blood loss but the temptation to close her eyes was so powerful, before she finally drifted away one last thought enters her mind. That nurse referred to Ita as Itachi…..

~ᴥ~

Sakura wakens with a small groan of pain as she finds that she has been moved from her position on her floor to her bed, laying on her stomach. She looks above her to see a blonde girl she's never seen before tending to her wounds. "Who are you?" She asks her voice raspy.

The blonde looks up from what she was doing and smiles sadly down at the broken girl. "My name is Ino I'm one of the medics at this hospital. I came here after Karin was bragging about your beating; I figured she wouldn't help you out of spite." She said as she gently cleans the gashes.

The pinkette nods softly, tears starting to fall again. "Then I want you to know that it was a lie, about me and Ita...Itachi. He is an old friend." Sakura says through her tears, even more coming down her face when she realizes that he lied to her and played along with her stumbling thoughts.

Ino laughs gently. "Silly girl I know that because I know Karin. She would say anything to keep people away from a man she wants; trust me you're not the only patient who's been beaten because of her." She pauses, "so you and Master Itachi are friends?" She queries softly.

Sakura nods. "Yes, though I don't remember much of my past I remember him, vaguely. The sad thing is I didn't even know it was in until they accused me of sleeping with him; up until this point I've known him as Ita." Sakura says.

Ino frowns, "why would he do something like that?"

Sakura tries to shrug. "I guess he was trying to help me and protect me." She looks back at Ino a thinks of a plan. "Ino can you help me with something?"

Ino looks at her for a moment. "Depends on the favor," she replies back cautiously.

Sakura smiles at the remark. "I'm sure that they've already replaced my locks or took my key to the door, so I was wondering if you could give Itachi a note for me." She says softly, amazed at how easy his name came to her lips.

Ino smiles softly down at the girl. "I sure can, after I get your patch up I'll give you a pen and paper."

Sakura smiles at the girl, she was the kindest staff member she's met since coming here and she was glad to know her. Sakura remains silent for the rest of the time, thinking about Itachi and why he would lie to her. "Ok I'm finished!" Ino announces standing up.

Sakura moves and hisses in pain as the raw wounds stretch and pull, Ino frowns softly. "I wouldn't try and move so quickly, now here is the pen and paper. Hurry up and write what you need so I can deliver it to him."

Sakura nods and writes a brief letter, hoping he would answer her plea. Even though he lied to her, she needed him. After she was finished she folds up the tiny piece of paper and hands it back to Ino with a soft smile. "Thank you so much Ino. I don't know how I can ever repay you for your kindness." Sakura says causing Ino to blush.

"Don't worry about it, just get better ok? And don't let that cow do this again, fight back with everything you have. Promise me that Sakura." Ino says and Sakura nods with a smile. "I promise."

With a satisfied smile Ino takes her leave and Sakura hopes that Itachi will get her letter soon. She falls back against her bed and closes her eyes letting sleep take her away.

~ᴥ~

Itachi was sitting on his bed thinking about writing another letter to his superior when there was a let tapping at his door followed by a small white note being pushed in from the other side. He sighs in annoyance, he hopes it isn't another proposal from that one girl, he was tired of her come on's but he is surprised to see it's a note from Sakura. _Ita, someone saw me leave your room. One of the nurses came in with a girl named Karin and beat me. Please come visit me because I fear I can no longer escape my room, please Ita I need you. –Sakura. _ Itachi's hand clinches tightly, crumpling the paper in his hand. That bitch Karin must have been spying on his room again when she saw Sakura leave. He looks out his window and sees that it was already dark before making a quick exit from his room.

He walks with ease down the halls before making it to her room; he polity knocks on her door before rushing in after no answer. He finds her laying on her stomach looking at him gently. "Hello Itachi." She greets with a knowing smile.

Before he knows what he's doing he quickly crosses the room to her bed and gently takes her chin in his hand and kisses her.

~ᴥ~

**YAY! Third chapter down! This one had a bit more fluff in it and I was deciding whether or not to leave a cliffhanger…so are the pieces starting to make sense? Please review! ^.^ **


End file.
